Thus yet, Untitled
by Immortalwaste
Summary: It's Bella's 21st birthday, and Alice and Rosalie have set her up on a blind date. Will she end up finding everything she's been looking for? Rated M for language and future lemons. Canon Pairings, BxE, JxA, RxEm
1. The Date

**Bella POV**

"Bella! We have a surprise for you!" I could hear Alice screeching from the bottom of the

stairs. I shuddered at the thought. My roommates love to surprise me, something I absolutely loathe. There are times where I think they do it just to piss me off. And believe me, it usually works. Their surprises are usually bad enough, I cringe at the thought of what they can plan for an occasion like this.

My birthday. No, scratch that. My twenty-first birthday. Normally people my age are excited about turning twenty-one. Not me. I normally hate birthdays to begin with, or more specifically, the attention that comes with birthdays. I could just imagine what kind of sleazy, sweaty, alcohol induced plans that they're cooking up in their sick, twisted minds. When it comes to sleazy, I don't have to worry too much about Alice. Her main goal is just to irritate the hell out of me. Sleazy, that's when it's Rosalie who takes the spotlight.

Rosalie, my other roommate. Rosalie, who has never spent a night alone in her life. Rose's life revolves around sex, and she's under the impression that everyone else's should too. Which, of course, definitely includes me as well. She can't believe that a twenty-one-year-old should be a virgin. She actually goes as far as laughing at me when I tell her I'm waiting for the right person.

"You and every other woman out there honey! Until Mr. Right comes along, there is nothing wrong with having fun with Mr. Right NOW." Rose, I love her to death, but she can be such a tramp sometimes.

"Bella Swan, you get your ass down here right now, or so help me God . . . !" Alice screamed again.

"Don't get your designer panties in a twist Alice. I'm on my way!" I yelled down to her, with a roll of my eyes. I could practically hear her smirking from all the way up here.

This is going to be a long birthday.

**Edward POV**

'If my phone goes off one more time, I'll have to throw it against the wall,' I thought to myself. I rolled over and opened my eyes, immediately blinded by the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Damn it Jasper, what the hell could you possibly want at eight in the morning?

"Hello?" I grumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Edward! Have I told you lately how great a friend I think you are?"

"What do you want Jasper? It's eight in the morning, and way to fucking early to listen to you try and sweet talk me. Just tell me and get it over with."

"Well, I met this amazing woman, Alice, last night. And the only way I could get her to agree to go out with me tonight was if I went to her roommates birthday party . . . "

I really don't like the way he trailed off at the end of that.

"Spit it out Jasper," I growled, starting to really get pissed off now. Fuck, I just want to sleep peacefully past nine in the morning for once in my fucking life.

"Well, I guess it's the girl's twenty-first birthday, and Alice doesn't want her to be dateless, and I said I would talk to you." I could practically feel Jasper cringe when he said this, knowing damn well that I would be pissed.

"Really Jazz, you woke me up over a blind date? Do people really think that I'm that desperate?" I cringed. So what if I haven't had a date since Tanya left me. It isn't the end of the world.

"Come on Edward, it's her twenty-first birthday! She'll be so plastered, she'll be begging you to take her home. And if Alice was hinting at what I think she was hinting at, you'll be tapping some sweet virgin ass tonight. And anyway, I've already talked Em into going; Alice's other roommate Rosalie needs a date too. Come on, it'll be fun."

My cock twitched inside my pants. I haven't had sex in months, and just the thought of untouched virgin pussy . . .

"If I agree, will you shut the hell up and let me go back to bed?" As if I was going to fall back asleep with my raging hard-on.

"Shit dude, anything you want!"

"Fine Jazz, I'll go. What can I say, you had me at virgin ass." I couldn't help but laugh to hear his excitement. "Just so you're aware though, this girl better be the best Fuck in the world, or it's going to be _your_ virgin ass I tap tonight!"

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else, chuckling as I pictured the look on his face from the last comment. I figure if I'm going out tonight, I should at least shower. And god knows I'd better deal with this boner before my cock fucking explodes.

**BPOV**

"You hooked me up on a what?" I screamed at Alice as she sat, staring at me with that

sickening smile on her face. I was so angry, I could feel my face getting more and more red, and could feel the tears filling up in my eyes.

"God Bella, it's only a blind date, there's no need to overreact," she told me, "Besides, if you really, really, really love me, you'll do this! I finally found a guy who was sweet, and cute, and managed to keep himself from groping me before he'd known me for five minutes! Pleeeease Bella, for me?"

God, I hate that voice. The '_I'll love you forever if you just do this one little thing for me' _voice. Alice has it perfected. Combined with those sparkling puppy dog eyes, and the fact that she could probably kick my ass, she's a frightening little monster.

"C'mon Bells, just say yes to her. Plus, Jasper's friend Emmett has agreed to be my date, and I hear he's HOT," She raised her eyebrows up and down and motioned with her hands at what she really meant. He's a cock buffet, and Rosalie's prepared for an all you can eat feast. "You never know, maybe this Edward is just as good."

"Rose, I'll be more than happy to go as long as you just stop talking about cock for once. Trollop." She smacked me with the pillow as I giggled at her.

"Is that a yes?" Alice began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Fine Alice, I'll do this, but you owe me, big time!"

Alice squealed, and her and Rosalie began to discuss what to wear tonight. I can't believe I actually agreed to this, but since I'm not going to be enjoying my birthday, at least Alice and Rose will.


	2. Author's update

Hello everyone! I know it has taken me quite some time to post the next chapter of this story. I had found out just shortly after posting the first part that I was pregnant, and have since been battling a horrible case of morning sickness :) With the upcoming holidays, I'm hoping that I'll be able to post up a few chapters.


	3. First Glance

**Bella POV**

"You'll need to put these on first. Oh, and no bra either." Alice told me, holding up the most offensive little piece of material by the even smaller strings holding it together.

I could feel my cheeks get hot, alerting me to the severe blush currently spreading across my face. I couldn't imagine why anybody would want to wear something like that, especially myself.

"Alice," I choked out, "why do I need to wear that thing? Is it really necessary? To be completely honest with you, that thing kind of scares the shit right out of me."

"Silly Bella, its so that you can't see any lines through your pants. Nothing is worse than VPL." Rosalie said, Alice nodding in agreement.

"VPL? What's VPL? Some kind of new Std or something?" I wish they wouldn't talk like that. It's as if they expect me to know what the hell they're talking about.

"Visible Panty Lines. VPL. Jeeze Bella, you can be so clueless sometimes. Now get them on before we tie you down and do it ourselves." Alice gave me her look. I really hate that look. So the only choice I had was to listen.

"Fine Alice, but would you at least turn around so you can't see me change?" I'm the kind of girl who learned every trick in the book to keep from being seen while changing for gym class. I hate to admit, but I'm very self conscious about my body. And with friends that look like Alice and Rose, who could blame me? As Alice turned her back to me, I ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"And what might I ask are you expecting me to wear that I would be required to wear these god awful things?" I asked, not entirely sure that I wanted to know the answer. She handed me my clothing for the night through the bathroom door. As much as I hate to do it, I have to admit, Alice did a good job. I started with the pants, not wanting to have to look at myself in that thong anymore. They were very beautiful, and fit like a dream. They were very simple, classy white dress slacks. At least this explains the need for the thong. The top Alice picked out was absolutely gorgeous. It was a blue cowl-neck top with thin spaghetti straps. The front was plain, and it was completely backless. The only thing holding the shirt together was a chain of circles going down my spine. Normally wearing something like that would scare the hell out of me, but as I looked in the mirror, even I couldn't help but admit how good I looked. Alice topped it all of with a pair of red and blue, patent leather peep-toe pumps. As hot as they were, I knew it was a death trap waiting to happen.

I stepped out of the bathroom where I had changed, and Alice and Rose were waiting for me. They both wore the same top, Rose in red and Alice in pink. Rose had chosen to pair her's with a pair of sexy black skin-tight jeans. Alice paired hers with the shortest black skirt I have ever seen. Rose and Alice cat-called when I stepped into the room, causing the furious blush to again spread across my face.

"So, where are we going tonight?" I asked again, still having not received an answer the first few times I asked. And when Alice and Rosalie gave me those smiles, I knew I wasn't going to find out until we got there. I also knew the other reason behind those smiles.

"No! No, No, No, No! You will not be playing Bella Barbie tonight! You guys promised!" I cried, as Alice and Rose grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me towards Alice's expansive bathroom again. I hated when they did this to me. It's not like I don't like looking good, but they had a habit of making me look a bit like a stripper. I contemplated trying to run from them, but then I remembered the death traps on my feet, as cute as they happened to be. I can't even walk normally without tripping over my own shadow, I stood no chance now.

"Bells, this is different now. We weren't going to do it before when it was just us, but now we have the guys involved. We can't have you looking the way you do for your date with Edward. And besides, if you screw things up with him, then Jasper won't want to see me. And if Jasper doesn't want to see me anymore, then you won't ever have to worry about Bella Barbie ever again, because so help me God, I will murder you where you stand!"Alice ranted, with that scary look in her eye again. She must have seen the shocked look on my face, because she finally calmed herself down and smiled at me.

"Don't worry about a thing Bells, after we're done with you, you won't have to worry about screwing things up with Edward. You're going to look so good, he'll be on his knees begging for you." Alice told me smugly, before her and Rose swooped in on me, and began their torture.

**Edward POV**

So far, I really liked this Alice, and I hadn't even met her yet. Clearly, she had good taste.

She somehow managed to book Adiktion, the hottest club in town, for this girl's birthday party. I could just imagine how much this cost. Generally money is no object, but even this seemed a little extravagant for me.

"Damn Jasper, what does this girl do that she could not only get this place shut down for the night, but could afford to get this place for the night?" Emmett asked, as I nodded in agreement.

"She works for some big fashion company, that's really all I know." Jasper said, a big smile on his face as we walked up to the bouncers working the entrance.

"Private party tonight, no public access." The bouncer on the left told us. This guy was absolutely massive, probably twice the size of Emmett, at the very least.

"Oh, uh, Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty here for Bella Swan's birthday party, we should be on the list." Jasper managed to choke out, his eyes becoming large as the massive bouncer stared him down.

"Yeah, they're on there," the bouncer holding the guest list told the other one, "they're in the VIP lounge with the girls."

Emmett, Jasper and I looked at each other with wide eyes when we heard that last part. None of us had ever been let in a VIP room before, and certainly not in the hottest club in town. The three of us couldn't contain the smiles on our faces as the bouncer pulled aside the rope to let us through.

"Take these passes, walk to the back of the club, up the stairs, and give them to the guy at the V.I.P. entrance. Don't lose them, you don't have them, you don't get in. Got it?" The bouncer told us as we walked through. We simply nodded our thanks and walked into the club.

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as we were inside. The place was gigantic. _Let It Rock_ by Lil Wayne was blaring throughout the club, and down on the lower level were about a hundred people all gyrating together to the beat. There was a laser light show going over the dance floor, sending a whole rainbow of colors dancing across the crowd. The crowd was shouting over the music in response to the DJ, who wanted to make sure everyone was having a great time. When I looked over to Jasper and Emmett, I could see the same look of amazement on their faces that I'm sure I had on mine.

I led the way to the back of the main level, where I could see a set of stairs that I'm sure led to the VIP area. Jasper and Emmett followed, constantly looking around at everything that was going on. As we went up the stairs to the VIP entrance, we came upon the biggest looking bouncer we had seen so far.

This guy was so big, he made the two outside look tiny. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Jazz and Em to crash into me.

"Dude, what the hell! Why did you stop?" Emmett asked angrily, as I began to stutter and point to the sight I just saw.

"Shit, they must recruit these guys from strongman competitions or something! That dude's arms are as big as my torso!" Emmett shouted, as Jasper nodded behind him in agreement. We all reluctantly walked up to the door, all very close to pissing ourselves.

"VIP only, no pass, no entrance." The guy said in a very booming, menacing voice. We said nothing, just held out the passes given to us at the door. The bouncer said nothing as he opened the door for us. We were almost through the door before he stopped us once more.

"You'll need these bracelets. If you don't wear them, you can't get back in." We gladly took the bracelets from him and made our way into the VIP lounge.

Right away, we were ambushed by a furious cloud of God knows what. It was only when I heard squealing that I realized it was a person. A very short person.

"Jazzy! You made it! We didn't think you were going to show!" The tiny little pixie said to Jasper, talking about a mile a minute. I assumed this was Alice, at least by the way Jasper described her.

"Alice, I would never stand you up. I would be the craziest man alive to do so." Jasper told her, as he gave her a kiss.

"I wouldn't either, just so I wouldn't have to deal with the wrath of not showing," Emmett said with a chuckle.

You could hear everyone in the room gasp when he said this, assuming the worst. It wasn't until Alice let out a chuckle that everyone took a breath.

"Jazzy, you've been telling your friends about me already? That's so cute!" Alice squealed, and came up to give each of us a hug.

"Emmett, this is your date for tonight, and my best friend Rose," Alice said to Emmett, as I took a glass from the waiter circling the room with drinks, "And Edward, this is Bella, your date."

I turned around, and set my eyes upon the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Sorry guys, but I have chosen to no longer continue on with this fanfic. I don't know if it's a bad case of pregnancy brain or what, but I've hit some major writers block with this. I'm working on something new, it seems to be going a bit better. I won't post until I know that I can finish it. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
